vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yang
Summary Yang, originally known as O-07-103, is a WAW class Abnormality. It first appears like the white part of a Yin-Yang symbol floating in the air. However, when it is angered, it will transform into a large fish-like being. Yang was originally one with Yin, they were however split into two parts before being captured by Lobotomy Corporation. Each half embodies extreme good and extreme evil. As the good part, Yang exudes good and happiness, healing things around it and causing those around it to become full of hope, despite its lack of desire to help others. Both halves seek to find each other and become one again. The Yin Yang Dragon is the being that comes into existence when Yin and Yang fuse together. It is a gigantic dragon with horns. As the combination of good and evil, it is a being of balance as a result, its presence will invert the duality of most situations. Good situations will become bad and bad situations will become good again. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Unknown Name: O-07-103, Yang Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: WAW Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Empathic Manipulation (Simply looking at it makes one feel better and make one's heart feel warmer), Matter Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb ranged attacks, being unaffected by them), Attack Reflection (Ranged attacks it absorbs will be reflected back to the attacker in the form of white damage, the strength of it depending on the attack initially absorbed), Healing (Can heal the mind of others), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Transformation (Can transform into a pendant or fish form at will. The pendant form will automatically be taken when it is defeated and will be immune to damage the fish form is usually vulnerable to until it comes back), Fusionism (Can fuse with Yin), possibly Immortality (Type 8. Cannot die as long as Yin exists), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities. Can resist PALE damage), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) | All the abilities of Yin and Yang except for Immortality, plus Large Size (Type 1), Smoke Manipulation (Summons smoke wherever it goes), Non-Corporeal (Phases through everything and becomes unable to be affected by most attacks from employees and abnormalities, including death, mind and soul manipulation), Reality Warping (Its appearance reverses most dualities and situations. This includes killing those who are perfectly healthy, healing those who are wounded, making happy ones sad and vice-versa and releasing contained abnormalities) Attack Potency: City Block level (Superior to Meat Lantern and comparable to Food Chain) | Unknown (Far superior to Yin and Yang. It was stated that its appearance would make the world collapse and it has been hinted to be the embodiment of many dualities, including life, death, the sky, the land, etc.) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Superior to Meat Lantern) | At least High Hypersonic+ (Far superior to any Abnormalities, can cross the entire facility before they can react) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M (Longer than the entire facility) Striking Strength: City Block Class | Unknown Durability: City Block level | Unknown Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Extended melee range | Unknown Standard Equipment: None, although can produce E.G.O. equipment Intelligence: Unknown (Has shown human-like complex thoughts) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'WHITE Damage:' All of its attacks deal "White" damage, meaning that they will harm the person's mental health instead of their physical body. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. Key: Yang | Yin Yang Dragon Gallery YangCloseUp.png YangBreaching.png YinYangUnited.png YinYangDragon.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fish Category:Dragons Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Smoke Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fusions Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8